


Genji Recounts Zenyatta Being Cute

by MaskedMildew



Series: Short Genyatta Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMildew/pseuds/MaskedMildew
Summary: Written in Genji's perspective comes a few times that the ninja could have sworn his whole body was glowing from just how cute Zenyatta was.





	

**Do Omnics Dream of Omnic Sheep?**

   ...Excuse the title, Journal. I was in a hurry, and found the reference to be entertaining enough. 

Today, I found Master Zenyatta laying on the couch. How strange! I had never seen an Omnic so relaxed- I didn't think he even needed to relax, really. He's so calm.   
But when I found him sprawled-out over the cushions, the blue lights on his forehead dim, my heart skipped a beat! My Master is definitely also an authority on being adorable. Like a cute, grey kitty! Mew, mew, Master Zenyatta. Good night!

 

**Boring Title #2**

Couldn't come up with anything better, journal. 

Zenyatta was just meditating. That is it. But we were on the hill overlooking a forest and... the sun's setting radiance reflected off of him so beautifully. I had to mark it down, now that I have become more comfortable with writing in this journal!

 

**Hallow's Evening**

Oh no, journal. Master Zenyatta showed up wearing a white sheet and saying 'boo' as if he were a ghost.

A very relaxed ghost.  
I wish I'd dressed-up as something to compliment him!! Oh, he was so cute! Is it wrong for me to be saying this behind Master's back? I doubt he would mind... perhaps I should tell him.

 

**わたしわおとこのこ**

   I am weak, journal.

Mei, Reinhardt, Winston and Roadhog were all speaking with each other. Wearing costumes I could only assume were from a Chinese tale. It was very pretty, yes, but... I hadn't realized Zenyatta was there! Oh, I almost didn't recognize him. My Master was not cute, then... no, he was beautiful. He had such a beautiful... aura.  
It was also fun to see Roadhog with a pig head on. Haha.

 

**Boring Title #3**

   I don't know what to say, journal.

Hearing someone with a deadpan voice make a subtle joke is always funny... but when you hear Zenyatta absolutely decimate someone under his breath and then continue to make little quips throughout a day...  
Oh, Izanagi-chan, have mercy. What a perfect being! Ahah. I wish Zenyatta would say funny things more often, but his jokes aren't even too good... the fact that you don't expect them is what makes you laugh!

 

**Tea**

   Journal,

Zenyatta just accidentally dropped a cup of tea and said 'Oh, woops' in the cutest way.   
I think I'm going to cry.

 

**Buff Russian Lady**

   I can be wary when Zarya is around Zenyatta, Journal.

I know she does not trust Omnics too much. I suppose I cannot blame her. I know she wouldn't actually hurt an Omnic unprovoked either, but I like to stay extra close to my Master when he's near her.  
However, today, he started drifting up to her and I almost had a heart attack... But then he stuck googly-eyes on his face and made her laugh (and I as well).  
What a... a perfect Omnic!

 

**Finally**

   It took a long time, journal.

Zenyatta was especially cute when his blue lights lit up after I told him I loved him.  
What a perfect Omnic.


End file.
